Episode 107 (Sorcerer's Apprentices)
Plot Disney's Sorcerer Mickey has two young apprentices, Molly and Gil, who carry buckets of water to fill Mickey's cauldron. Eventually, the two grow tired and impatient and decide to use Mickey's magic hats to make broomsticks come alive and do the work for them. Everything seems to work great until the brooms prove uncontrollable and flood the tower! Can Molly and Gil stop this magical crisis? Characters *Molly as the sorcerer's apprentice *Gil as the sorcerer's apprentice *Disney's Mickey Mouse as the sorcerer *The magic broomsticks *Goby *Deema *Oona *Nonny *Bubble Puppy *Mr. Grouper *Little Fish Songs "Magic Everywhere" (a version different from the one on DLRP) Trivia *This is similar to the segment of the 1940 'Fantasia' and 2000 'Fantasia 2000', since it's called "The Sorcerer's Apprentice." *This is the first time Mickey's played the role of his own sorcery master, Yen Sid. Transcript This is a story of a sorcerer named Mickey Mouse, who practices magic, and wears red robes and a blue hat, but isn't always alone since he has been Yen Sid's apprentice since Fantasia and Fantasia 2000. He has two apprentices named Molly and Gil, who spend their days carrying buckets of water to fill his cauldron. Now a sorcerer is one, who can do great things of magic, while apprentices are sort of helpers, that can sometimes learn the trade. They are bright, smart, and eager lads. Too bright and eager in fact. Instead of tending to their duties, they are more interested in the magic that Mickey is busy with. And that's how our story begins. Now, one day, Mickey was practicing his magic, and by putting on his magic, was making a huge pretty and beautiful butterfly appear out of smoke from nowhere, and that's when he stared at it with glee for a moment before forcing it to disappear all at once. He finally stopped making magic, took off his magic hat, and set it on the table, but turned to Molly and Gil to give them some buckets in order to fill his great well with water from the spring, and waited for a call to come. Mickey: "All right, apprentices, finish filling the cauldron. I'm going to the King's castle." Molly and Gil: "Yes, master." Mickey: (magic hats appear) "Don't touch the magic hats until you're done!" Molly and Gil: "Yes, master." (Mickey leaves) Molly: "Gee, Gil, this is hard work!" (at the castle) Oona: "Good morning, Mickey!" (waves at the mouse wizard) Deema: "Hello, mouse!" Goby: "Hello, powerful wizard, Mickey!" King Grouper: "Mickey, I've been expecting you!" Mickey: "I know, your majesty. How is the prince, sire?" King Grouper: "Very well." Nonny: "Hi, Mickey." (at Mickey's tower) Molly: "Gil, if we had those hats, we could get our work done with magic!" Gil: (look at broomsticks) "Maybe...!" Both: (don sorcerer's hats, cast spells on brooms) "Brooms! Prepare to work!" Molly: "Come on, brooms! Work!" The brooms suddenly came to life and picked up Molly and Gil's task where they left off. Gil: "This is great, Molly! We'll never have to work again!" Molly: "Yeah...but magic can tire you out..." Molly and Gil soon became tired and sat down and fell asleep. They began to dream all about controlling the stars, the waves, the rain, the wind, and even the thunderbolts while standing on a very high rock out in the middle of the ocean. The rock was so high that they could almost touch the stars. A while later, they woke up with a jolt, still sitting down. There was water all around and this was no dream. All the time they were fast asleep, the brooms were carrying water the spring to the well, which had now overflown. Now there was water on the floor. Molly: "Hey, everything's all wet...!" (gasps) "Oh, no! The cauldron!" Gil: "It's overflowing! The brooms are overdoing it! Molly, get the axe!" Molly: (gets a huge axe from nearby) "Gil, the whole tower's gonna flood!" (chops the brooms up into a thousand pieces. Now there's nothing left but many little pieces of wood lying quietly on the floor) Both: "Phew! That was close." Molly: "Let's clean this up before Mickey gets back." But while they were away, a very strange thing happened. The tiny wooden chips accidentally gathered together and came alive. And that is how they stood up right and grew hands out of their sides. And you know what happened? They formed lots of brooms again, that were carrying buckets filled with water, and started to march down the steps to the well. Both: (hear mysterious footsteps and are terribly frightened of seeing the brooms coming and try everything they can to stop them) "More brooms?!" Molly: "It's flooding more!" Gil: "The buckets!" (attempts to bail the water) Both: "Ahh!" (water sweeps them away) Molly: "Mickey's book will know what to do!" Gil: "Oh, no! Hang on, Molly!" But the apprentices could no longer stay afloat when they reached the book and held on. They were about to drown! Luckily, Mickey came back, and then became very angry when he saw the water! Mickey: (gasps) "Oh, my! This place has gone haywire!" (waves his arms angrily, makes the water disappear, and manages to stops the water, but looks around, and turns to see Molly and Gil, who both glare and grin at him when he smiles at first) "You two did a fine job filling my cauldron, (feels cross) but I am a little disappointed in you for this destruction." Molly and Gil: "We're very sorry, Mickey." Molly: "It was an accident." Gil: "We'll never do it again." Mickey: (gives a smile) "Aw, it's okay! You deserve the honor! I dub thee Sorceress Molly and Sorcerer Gil!" And they all lived happily ever after. And that explains why Gil and Molly are the sorcerer and sorceress. THE END Category:Shaun the sheep Category:Mickey mouse Category:Rody the Robot Eddy Category:Pororo the Little Penguin Category:Crong Category:Tongtong Category:Poby Category:Molly Category:Gil Category:Nonny Category:Goby Category:Oona Category:Deema Category:Rancid rabbit Category:Bitzer Category:Timmy time Category:Loopy Category:Shroomboom Category:Terrafin Category:Eruptor Category:Stump Smash Category:Chicken Little Category:Larry the Snake Category:Samson the Lion Category:Benny the Squirrel Category:Bridgette the Gaffe Category:Nigel the Koala Bear Category:Talking Tom Category:Talking Pierre Category:Talking Ben Category:Talking Ginger